


First Times

by slytherakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is life, M/M, One-Shot, fluffy and smutty, mentions of Sam - Freeform, sweet Destiel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean and Cas held hands, kissed, and made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallowdeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdeanie/gifts).



> I'm back at writing again! This is my third Destiel fanfic. So, uhh, this is the result of my very good Destiel friend marshmallowdeanie (@vanillabeandean on Twitter) tweeting about a gif of Cas who looked like he just sat on Dean's cock and screamed, "Dean!" So, I replied with a short ficlet of how would Cas first time riding Dean was supposed to be (in my head). She loved it. (I love you, Kait! You're the best!)
> 
> It's supposed to be a PWP fic but then it turned out to be not so PWP fic, lol. But anyways, I hope you, guys, love it as much as Kait loves it, too.
> 
> This hasn't been beta-d yet so all mistakes are on me. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to criticize my work. ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AND ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY LINE OF THIS FIC. (If I owned SPN, Dean and Cas were long ago canon in S4.)
> 
>  
> 
> KAIT! THIS IS FOR YOU!

 

* * *

 

  
The first time they held hands was nerve wracking. It was a silent moment between them. Sam was asleep in his room, leaving the hunter and the angel sitting awkwardly next to each other on the couch. Dean had planned to watch _When In Rome_ this time. It was one of his favorites. Cas having little ideas about films just went along with it. He always does, for Dean.

It was a sudden twist of event. Dean was too caught up in watching Kristen Bell running away from her "weird suitors" when he heard the angel chuckle. Glancing sideways, Dean caught the angel's eyes and smiled at him.

"Having fun, Cas?" Cas tilted his head a little. A small yet shy smile lightened up his tired face. "It's very... interesting. This film." Was his only reply before he went back to see Josh Duhamel talking on the phone with Kristen Bell.

However, Dean never focused back on the film. He watched Cas instead. How Cas's eyes would twinkle when he smiles, when he laughs. How Cas's mouth would purse into a thin line when he finds a rather annoying scene in the film. How Cas would hug the pillow and lay his head there. How Cas would run his hand through his dark hair. How Cas was so beautiful. Every thing he saw was all his and his alone. He treasured it.

Dean thought if this was the right moment, then he should do it. He was tired of hiding. He was tired of always just staring at his best friend. He was tired of the sexual tensions - he even doubts if Cas knew what sexual tension meant. Dean was tired of going to sleep alone at night and waking up in the morning still alone - feeling like there was this piece in the puzzle of Dean Winchester's life that's missing.

Surely, Sam would understand. His brother wasn't stupid.

Without any hesitation, he reached for the angel's hand. Cas instantly turned his head towards Dean and look at him. Just look at him. That look which Dean finally knew what it meant. And there it was. The ache to feel each other. The love Cas always had for Dean.

"Dean?" Cas spoke, his voice gentle - always gentle when it comes to Dean.

"Cas... I'm.."

"Yes, Dean?" Cas grasped his hand. And when Cas intertwined their hands together it felt like their hearts were finally bound to each other as well. He swore he could feel his own breath hitched at the feeling of finally, _finally_ , holding Cas's hand. He had goosebumps all over his body. He wondered if Cas felt it too.

"It's a very wonderful feeling, Dean. I have always wanted to do this." It was Cas who spoke again.

They both smiled at each other. It wasn't just any smile. It was Dean Winchester's real smile. Why did he wait so long for this?

"How long, Cas?"

"Six years."

"Six years? Wow." Cas chuckled. Both of them have completely forgotten about the film.

"It is a bit --"

"Nerve wracking? Yeah, I'm quite nervous, too."

"But it's us. Dean and Castiel. We can work anything out, can't we?"

Dean nodded. "Hell, yes, we can." This time, he didn't stop himself from being happy with the man he had always wanted.

Leaning in closer, Dean pressed his lips on to Cas's own. And the first time they kissed, it was sweet. Slow. Gentle. Just Dean and Castiel being on their own. Being in love.

They were both amateurs. Dean chuckled deeply at Cas's sloppy kisses. The angel may have kissed others before but kissing the person you love for the first time was not easy for the angel.

They kissed until they were both breathless. They kissed again and again when Dean whispered he wanted to take Cas in his room. When Cas said yes and let Dean. When they arrived in his room and Dean had to close the door carefully not wake up Sam. They kissed when Dean asked Cas if really wanted this - their new and profound relationship. When Dean took him to bed. When their clothes were off, leisurely they started to feel each other - to touch each other. The aching need had always been there. Now, they could finally set it free.

"Dean..."

"Shh, baby. S'okay, just breathe." Cas flinched, skin flushed with sweat.

And the first time Dean entered Cas was painful, of course. It was like being ripped apart. But when Cas started moving on top of him, the pain turned into something more, complete utter bliss and pleasure and Dean Winchester.

The angel can feel the throbbing of Dean's cock inside him - the curve, big and thick and oh! it's there - that shiver running down his spine, that intense and tingling feeling that made his toes curl, his back arching eroctically, his whimpers turning into moans then into pleas of wanting more, deeper, harder like they both had always wanted to.

All Cas could hear were their hearts beating fast, Dean's hot breath on his mouth, their bodies pressing against each other - skin against skin, it was wet, messy yet intimate. Dean held him tight. So close that they were almost heart to heart and mouth to mouth.

Dean's hands gripped on the curve of Cas's ass as he pushed himself up and Cas pushing himself down. They moved in perfect rythm - of slow thrusts, hot mingled breaths, sweaty skin slapping against each other, the whispers of their names as if the only words they knew were _Cas - Dean - I - love - you._

They were finally one, the hunter and his angel. And in that moment, all Cas could think and care about was Dean fucking -- no, Dean Winchester making love to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! COMMENTS and KUDOS are appreciated!
> 
> xoxo -Raki


End file.
